


Boiling Water

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to enjoy this day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Water

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update, real life keeps getting in the way.  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Steve couldn't help the smug smile on his face as watched Danny doing his morning yoga. They had woken early and gone for a long run, stopping for breakfast on the way back. Steve had been impressed with the number of malsadas the blond had pack away. 

When they had returned to Danny's apartment, the SEAL had settled down to watch the rest of his lover's workout. Push ups, crunches, squats and weights followed by an intense yoga session. Now the blond was winding down, letting his hard worked muscles relax gently. Steve couldn't stop tracking the trails of sweat that trickled down Danny's ripped body, desperate to taste. 

Danny finally stretched one last time, spinning to face his gawping lover with a grin.  
"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk, swaying a little to some internal music. Hazel eyes dragged over his body again, with obvious apreciation, setting off sparks of lust in the smaller man. Steve's full lips curved into a wicked smile and he grabbed Danny, yanking him down on to his lap. 

"So, now you're all sweaty and dirty, is it time for a shower?" he leered. Danny ran his fingers through Steve's hair, laughing softly, bending to nuzzle his ear.  
"No. I thought we could head over to the beach. I'll make us a picnic, we can swim and hang out. Just, enjoy our last day together." Danny's voice dropped sadly and he let his head rest on Steve's shoulder. Cradling his gorgeous man in his arms, the SEAL pressed gentle kisses to the skin behind the blond man's ear.  
"A picnic sound perfect, love," he murmured. "Let's get ready, I want to see you on the beach."

They laughed a lot as they prepared salad and cold chicken. Steve insisted that they pick up some fresh tuna and he would cook it on the beach for them. Danny grabbed a few towels and a blanket, slipped on his trunks and bounded back down to his lover. They picked up two nice, fresh tuna steaks before Danny led them to a small, secluded stretch of sand. 

Steve stood for a moment, just taking in the play of sunlight on the azure water, the soft sound of the surf breaking gently on the golden sand.  
"This place really is beautiful," he sighed, turning to pull his blond lover into his arms. "I wish I could stay here."  
"You and me both," Danny murmured. Blowing out a loud breath he turned to Steve with a cheeky grin. "Last one in is a chicken," he challenged, dashing towards the sparkling water. 

Letting out surprised laugh, the SEAL charged after him, the cool water splashing up around them. Danny spun round as he waded deeper, beckoning Steve with a teasing smile. Just as the dark haired man reached the smirking blond, Danny threw himself backwards, disappearing under the waves. Steve dived in right after him, the water cooling his sun hot skin, rushing loudly in his ears. He saw Danny's sleek form cutting through the clear ocean, arms out to catch his lover round the waist. 

They tumbled together, hands gliding over skin, faces rubbing together. They burst to the surface, gasping for breath, grinning madly at each other.  
"You look tasty all wet and dripping," Steve murmured, tugging on Danny's hips, bringing their groins together. Danny slid his arms around Steve's neck, kissing him hungrily, nibbling his lips, tangling their tongues lazily as he thrust into Steve.

"Watching you work out was torture," Steve breathed as he moved to nip Danny's ear. "The way you moved, the sweat pouring down your body. I couldn't stop staring at your ass while you were doing yoga. I just wanted to rip your shorts off, spread you ass cheeks and drive my tongue deep into you."  
Danny groaned, burying his face in the taller man's neck, licking the salt from his skin, teeth grazing over his pulse point. His hips started grinding against Steve's, hard cocks rubbing frantically together.

"I would have tongued fucked you hard and fast. Got you all wet and loose then thrust my dick right into you, made you scream my name."  
Danny's eyes were huge and dark, pupils blown wide with lust as he gazed up at Steve.  
"Now, take me now, here in the ocean," he begged, undulating his body along Steve's. 

Biting back a groan, Steve spun his lover, pressing his cock against the crease of Danny's ass. They struggled to get their clinging trunks off, chuckling as the wet material stuck to their flesh. Finally they pulled them off, wadded them up and threw hem towards the beach. Yanking Danny back against him, the dark haired man began working one finger into the smaller blond, relishing his gasps and moans, the way he thrust back on Steve's finger even though the water didn't make very good lube. In went a second, quickly followed by a third, twisting, rubbing teasingly over that sensitive little bundle of nerves that made Danny arch back and cry out. 

Unable to wait any longer, desperate to feel the clinging heat of Danny's body, Steve pulled his fingers out, grabbed his cock and guided it into his lover. Danny moaned loudly as he was filled, reaching back to anchor himself with Steve's hips. The blond thrust back on the tall man's thick cock, feeling the pressure of his orgasm building in his gut. Without warning he pulled away, gasping as Steve's cock slid out of him.

"Danny?" Steve asked, confused and sex addled, worried he'd done something to upset his lover. Danny tugged Steve further in land, shoved him in the chest hard, forcing the SEAL to stumble and fall on his ass in the shallows. Grinning wickedly, the blond dropped into his lap, knees either side of Steve's hips and gripped his cock, guiding it back inside himself. Slamming his ass down, Danny began riding Steve fast, grinding against him, arms wrapped around his strong neck, kissing him feverishly. Steve could only groan into Danny's mouth, hands on the blond's firm ass, lifting him and slamming him back down.

"Oh God! Oh fuck, Steve," Danny gasped. "Touch me. I'm so close!"  
Grasping his blond lover's bobbing erection, the water providing a slick friction, Steve began pumping Dany's cock, panting as the beginning of his release sparked down his spine, tingling in his balls. With a choked cry Danny threw his head back, body arching as his orgasm punched out of him. 

His cum splashed across Steve's hand, stomach and chest. The SEAL cried out Danny's name as the blond's body dragged his pleasure from him, cock pulsing hard inside him, filling him. They stayed in that position for several minutes, curled against each other in the shallows, letting the waves wash away the sweat and cum. Finally Steve stirred, gently nudging Danny with his nose. The smaller man just clung on tighter.  
"Babe?" Steve asked, concerned.  
"Will you come back?" Danny whispered. "On your next leave, will you come back?"  
"Nothing could keep me away," He promised, kissing Danny's damp, salty hair. "Not a damn thing."


End file.
